ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Discography of the Resident Evil film series
''Resident Evil: Music from and Inspired by the Original Motion Picture'' Resident Evil: Music from and Inspired by the Original Motion Picture is the soundtrack album to the 2002 horror film Resident Evil. ''Resident Evil: Apocalypse'' }} Resident Evil: Apocalypse soundtrack features music from and inspired by the popular horror film. * The song "Not Listening" by Papa Roach was included in the trailer but never in the soundtrack. ''Resident Evil: Apocalypse'' (Score) }} Resident Evil: Apocalypse – Original Motion Picture Music features score cues composed by Jeff Danna for the film and performed by the London Philharmonia Orchestra. It has an emphasis on orchestral sound in sharp contrast to the electronic sound utilized by Marco Beltrami and Marilyn Manson in the original Resident Evil film score. This additional release is differentiated by the words "Music Composed by Jeff Danna" on the lower right front of the cover art. | total_length = 38:59 | title1 = My Name Is Alice |length1 = 2:13 | title2 = Alice Battles the Nemesis |length2 = 3:04 | title3 = The Nemesis vs. S.T.A.R.S. |length3 = 2:11 | title4 = Panic at the Gate |length4 = 1:37 | title5 = Umbrella is Watching |length5 = 3:01 | title6 = Ashford's Plan |length6 = 2:36 | title7 = Cain's Demise |length7 = 1:52 | title8 = The Nemesis is Awakened |length8 = 2:44 | title9 = Zombies in Church |length9 = 1:34 | title10 = Captured by Umbrella |length10 = 2:22 | title11 = The Crash Site |length11 = 1:03 | title12 = Dogs in the Kitchen |length12 = 2:03 | title13 = Searching for Alice |length13 = 2:43 | title14 = The Anti-Virus |length14 = 2:14 | title15 = Beneath the City |length15 = 2:18 | title16 = The Last Transport |length16 = 1:54 | title17 = Search the School |length17 = 1:30 | title18 = I Remember Everything |length18 = 2:04 }} ''Resident Evil: Extinction'' The Original Motion Picture Soundtrack's myspace page for the film opened on the August 14. The album was released on the September 18. A special edition featuring 3 bonus tracks was released internationally on the October 15, 2007 through Bodog Records. The score was composed by Charlie Clouser. The track listing is as follows: * On August 1, 2007 Rock band Emigrate announced and premiered their video "My World" which is, "one of the lead tracks of the Resident Evil: Extinction soundtrack" according to their website. The video can be viewed here http://www.emigrate.eu/Video. * It has also been confirmed that J-Pop singer, Koda Kumi, will be singing a duet with the Korean boy band TVXQ called "Last Angel" for the Japanese release of the movie. * TV Spots for the DVD release of the movie featured the song "I Know It's You" by The Crystal Method. The song features singing by Milla Jovovich, the lead role in the series. However, the song was produced and released before the second movie in the series was out in theaters. * The song "In-A-Gadda-Da-Vida" by Iron Butterfly is in the movie and mentioned in the movie credits although is not in the track list. ''Resident Evil: Extinction'' (Score) }} Resident Evil: Extinction – Score, Charlie Clouser's score for the movie was released on December 18, 2007 under the Lakeshore Records label. The release featured the following 34 tracks: ''Resident Evil: Afterlife'' Resident Evil: Afterlife is the fourth score released for the film franchise, composed by the transmedia group tomandandy. The score was released via iTunes September 13, 2010 and on a physical disc September 27, 2010.http://ultimate-re.com/index.php?subaction=showfull&id=1283217132&archive=&start_from=&ucat=& * The "Deluxe Digital Edition" was released later on December 14th, 2010, featuring 5 extra tracks http://itunes.apple.com/us/album/resident-evil-afterlife-deluxe/id406936723 and a recoloured cover, with a different promotional artwork of Mila Jovovich in some regions http://itunes.apple.com/nz/album/resident-evil-afterlife-soundtrack/id413375058 * The Renholdër Apocalypse Mix of A Perfect Circle's "The Outsider" is featured in both theatrical trailers and TV Spots for the film and is featured during the confrontation with Albert Wesker and the ending of the film, however, it is not featured on Afterlife's soundtrack, but is recycled from Apocalypse's. * "Zombie" by the electronic/rock band The Trucks is featured in an UGO.com-exclusive TV Spot for the film. References Category:Resident Evil soundtracks Category:Film soundtracks Category:2002 soundtracks Category:2004 soundtracks Category:2007 soundtracks